The Least
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: She was the least used emotion and she had accepted it a long time ago. Until one day changed all that.
1. The Least

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, etc. for Batman (in general) or Inside Out. It all belongs to their respectful owners.  
This idea was actually created by Bighead98. They just asked me to write it, so thank them for the awesome idea! :)**

* * *

The Least

She was the least used emotion and she had accepted it a long time ago. Joy had been a prominent emotion in Bruce Wayne's early childhood. The relationship that he had with his parents, and even the butler Alfred, was one to be cherished. That all changed though when his parents were killed.

She had tried to make him smile more, but Sadness and Anger had been the most prominent emotions, and still were to this day. Even Alfred had tried to help return the boy to the way he had been before, but there didn't seem to be any success. She had accepted this though, knowing that each emotion was important, but she often wondered if there was anything that could ever make Bruce Wayne smile again.

Year had passed and things had changed drastically. Most of the time she stayed in the back, watching what Bruce Wayne had become. She knew that this was something that he thought would bring order, but she still cringed every time he risked his life or hurt that of another. If this was a necessity for him to cope, then it was fine, but that had been years ago and he didn't seem to show any sign of stopping…

 _Hopefully Alfred can help with that…_

Joy had seen the injuries that Bruce sustained while being 'The Batman' as everyone, including himself, had begun to call his alter ego. She knew that if he didn't stop at some point, one injury could lead to his death. She had even tried suggesting the idea to Bruce in the past, early into his training when he seemed to get hurt more, but the man had just shrugged it off, saying that "Gotham needed a Batman".

 _That's one point I can't argue but I wish he would stop getting hurt…_

It was true that Gotham needed a Batman, but Joy still wished that Bruce wouldn't push himself so much. He went out every night, getting back only enough for a few hours of sleep before he had to get up and go be what the public wanted him to be. She knew that although there seemed to be no way in stopping him, that if he didn't take a break once in a while, then his body would crash.

A few more years passed and then something changed again in Bruce Wayne's life, something that Joy was going to use to make him smile again. The emotions had jumped at the chance when it came that Bruce could adopt Richard Grayson. The boy had lost his parents in a similar way to Bruce, and although they were saddened by the circumstances, they knew that it would be good for both Bruce and 'Dick', as the boy called himself. So when the idea had been accepted, and even Alfred seemed to enjoy the idea, the emotions were ecstatic.

They had brought the boy home to the Manor but now they realized a problem. Bruce Wayne wasn't overly social, even to Alfred who had been living with him for years, so how would he be around Dick? This was the predicament that they had when the two had to interact for the first time, with the emotions just staring at the screen while Bruce looked down at the boy.

"So… how do we start?" Anger asked, looking quite confused. Joy had told him multiple times that the kid needed to be encouraged and not beaten down, so he was taking this as calmly as he could.

"Umm… a smile? Most people start with a smile, right?" Joy stated before pressing a few buttons on the control panel. It lit up a bright yellow and she watched as Bruce smiled at Dick. The boy gave them a curious look before looking back down at the ground.

"Wait…. What was wrong with that smile?" Joy asked herself, more than anyone else, before turning the camera to see what Dick had seen. "Oh…"

Disgust peered hard at the screen before looking away.

"Eww… that is totally a grimace."

"No it's not!" Joy tried to rationalize the situation but the more she looked at it, it did look like a grimace…

"It's hopeless… He can't even smile anymore." Sadness cried, laying her head down on the panel.

"No! He can, it's just that he hasn't done it for a while!" Joy tried again with the same result, with Dick a moment later saying that he had to go unpack.

"Well… that was… different." Joy stated, looking at the screen confused. Things didn't seem to be going that well…

She walked away from the panel a bit, thinking of ideas of how this could be fixed.

 _I mean, most kids like ice cream or TV but we don't even know what Dick really likes…_

"Based on this interaction, we'll be lucky if Dick even looks at us again!" Fear was running around the room, flipping through stacks of paper that he had compiled before the boy had come to stay with them.

"No! I mean… he will… we just need to…" Joy stuttered, possible ways filling her head but none of them really seemed like Bruce.

"Way to go Joy! I still think we should just whack the kid…" Anger stated, staring back at where the boy had went. Joy looked over at him in horror.

"No! How many times do I have to tell you that that's not how you handle a kid!?" Anger looked over at her in confusion.

"Boys like wrestling though, right? So what kid wouldn't like getting beat up?" Joy sighed before walking over to the stacks of shelves that contained the ideas.

"Clearly not Dick! He came from the circus, not-." She cut herself off as she thought of an idea.

 _It might work!_

The others stared at her as her face seemed to light up even more in excitement. She quickly explained the idea to them, with her getting doubtful looks back.

"Well… I mean we could try…" Sadness suggested, and Joy beamed over at her friend. She had been trying to get Sadness to be a bit more positive and was grateful for the support.

"That's right Sadness! We can try! Anything that happens is at least progress!" She excitedly stated, thinking over her plan again.

 _It'll be a great bonding time!_

"Except for the thing we just witnessed." She looked over to see Anger shrug, but she couldn't deny that the last time had been… less than fruitful.

"Yeah but first we need to work on the whole… grimace thing." She looked over to see Disgust looking down at her nails before back at the screen.

"I have an idea!" Joy stated before going over and picking up one of the suggestion light bulbs.

* * *

At first it seemed like a great idea. All he needed was practice and the one person who would be honest with them was Alfred. So far that didn't seem to be the best idea that they had come up with. For the past few minutes they had been testing Bruce's 'smile' on Alfred, sure that the faithful butler would tell them how it was going.

The faithful butler finally noticed what Bruce was doing and turned to face him, only to raise an eyebrow at his expression.

"Master Bruce, is there something troubling you?"

All the emotions sighed when the butler asked that. Why couldn't it have gone perfectly, with Bruce using an award-winning smile, like he had for the press so many other times?

 _I guess some things just don't work that way…_

"Nothing, it's just…" They heard Bruce say and inwardly cringed. Knowing the Dark Knight, he probably didn't know what was trying to make him smile were the emotions in his head.

"'Just what' sir?" Alfred asked and the emotions watched curiously. Sure they had implanted the idea in Bruce's head to go and test his smiles on Alfred, but they hadn't planned for this to happen. They heard Bruce sigh and Joy immediately began to panic.

 _What could be troubling him?_

"Alfred, am I…?" The Dark Knight cut himself off, but the emotions as well as Alfred seemed to understand what he was going to ask. This filled Joy with a bit of sadness.

 _Sure he isn't the best… but they've only interacted a few times so far…_

"Not at all sir. Master Grayson has only been with us for a short time. I'm sure that by then, you two will work something out, you just need to give it time."

"Thanks Alfred." And with that, Bruce Wayne gave an actual smile, making Joy ecstatic at seeing the same way that the two used to interact when Bruce was a kid.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, there are at least a dozen ways he could get hurt…" Fear asked her and she shrugged before looking excitedly back at the screen.

"It might not be the best idea, but it's the only one we've got right now. It'll be fine." She watched as Bruce turned towards the slightly apprehensive and yet excited Dick. Joy could understand the boy's excitement; after all, it did have something to do with what he was trained for.

She had remembered that a few years ago Bruce had built an indoor exercise room that happened to include various acrobatic equipment. She had figured that the boy would like it since he was a trained acrobat in his old home and just because he had moved here, didn't mean that he couldn't continue to practice.

 _It's something the both of them can do together…_

So for the next hour they watched as the two performed various exercises together, with Dick laughing most of the time. That was until they heard a loud 'pop' come from something.

To say that the emotions were confused when Bruce stopped was an understatement, until Fear then realized that Bruce must have gotten hurt somehow. This was then followed by an appointment with Alfred to make sure that Bruce was ok and an end to their fun time. Bruce was instructed not to do any strenuous activity for at least a few days.

 _Like that'll happen with him being Batman…_

The two were now sitting on Bruce's bed, watching TV and eating ice cream, with Joy being excited that the boy actually liked the sweet. Even though Bruce was 'injured', the two could still bond by just talking.

 _It's also a way we can learn about Dick as well…_

As Bruce and Dick talked, Joy couldn't help but let out a happy sigh, content with the way things were going. She just knew that the boy would help bring back the way that Bruce was when he was younger. Maybe not completely and not quickly, but it would take time, like all good things do.

 _I might be the least used emotion, but something tells me that things are going to change._

* * *

 **So once again thank you so much to Bighead98 for letting me write this awesome idea! I hope it was everything you dreamed it would be! I hope that all you other readers enjoyed this as well! On my own, I probably wouldn't have thought of this idea because it's so different from what I normally write. I hope you all enjoyed and please let me know in a review!  
-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	2. The Unexpected

**AnimeWolfGirl9:** You were right on the 'next chapter bring Jason' thing. Oh my gosh I did realize that I completely forgot to give Dick a speaking role last chapter. 0-0 I can't believe I did that…

 **Guest #1:** Next up is Jason! :)

 **TheOneAndOnly1993:** Nope! Not going to go south. Only happy stuff here. :)

 **SEABASSONURLEFT (Guest):** Glad to know that you thought so!

 **C.B. Magique:** Hopefully you think this one is too! :)

 **Guest #2:** Glad to know that you liked it!

 **Guest #3:** Now that you mention it, I do too. 0-0

* * *

The Unexpected

The emotions hadn't known what to think when Bruce found a young boy trying to remove the Batmobile's tires.

Joy was thinking that he was adorable, Anger with wanting to beat the kid up for stealing, Disgust was wondering why he looked the way that he did, Sadness overall just seemed not that interested in the kid (unless if he cried, then she might take interest), and Fear was trying to come up with a rational explanation as to what could happen. Needless to say, none of the emotions were touching the control panel, since they were all torn between how to react. This also caused Bruce to not really react with anything but surprise, the same as all the emotions were feeling.

"I wonder why he's here." Joy pondered while Sadness glanced back at the screen, her face lighting up for a moment.

"Maybe he's homeless!" Joy looked down at her in horror, pulling her friend away from the panel a few steps.

"Sadness! That's a horrible thing to say!" Joy did glance back at the screen in worry though. Now that she thought about it, there did seem to be a lot of kids who were homeless in Gotham…

 _But that doesn't mean that he is…_

The more she thought about it though, it seemed to be likely. The clothes that the boy was wearing were in horrible shape, which caused Disgust to complain about germs, which in turn cause Fear to panic about disease, and Anger to try stop them both from complaining since it was getting on his nerves. Joy felt nerves flood herself as well. As she stared down at the boy, she could imagine Dick, the previous boy who was now older, in this situation.

 _If we hadn't taken him in…_

She shuddered at the thought before glancing over at Sadness who was just studying the panel. Bruce still didn't seem to react other than bending down and looking at the boy, his gaze soft.

"What's your name?" The emotions glanced back at the screen, all silent as they waited for the boy to answer. The black haired boy merely stared at them in suspicion before mumbling.

"Jason." The boy took a step back, towards the pile that contained the other two tires that he had removed. Joy felt a bit of fear hit her when she noticed this.

 _Is he going to leave?_

The idea made her feel sad, especially if they could help this kid. He did seem worse off, although not as bad as some of the kids they had seen over the years. She shook her head, dispelling the thought before glancing back at the screen, to see what was happening. Just because the emotions didn't always give him ideas, didn't mean that he couldn't think for himself.

"Jason…" The Dark Knight started and the emotions leaned closer to the screen to see what the man was saying. "Can I ask what you're doing?"

The boy bit his lip before staring up at the man in defiance.

"You can ask but I don't have to tell you." Other than that, the boy didn't tell them anything else. Anger laughed at the boy's response before moving towards the panel.

"This kid has some spark. Let's see how he reacts." Joy realized what he meant to do and went to intercept him, quickly stopping the man's hand from touching the panel.

"We are not going to attack a kid!" Joy shouted, quickly putting her hand on the panel to make sure that Anger couldn't harm the kid. The Batman's reaction was different to what they were expecting however.

"I know what you're trying to do and although it's probably for a good reason, I don't approve of it. Stealing is wrong." The boy only stared back at the man in continued defiance before dropping his gaze to the ground, gaze turning to only of anger and worry.

"I don't need to justify my reasons to you." The boy stated back and Joy couldn't help but feel a bit impressed. Most villains ran from the Batman and yet this kid had the courage to stand up to the man. The man didn't say anything for a few moments, before he stood up and glanced from the boy to the Batmobile, deciding upon something.

"How would you like to come home with me?" Joy felt happiness enter her at the idea that Bruce had. Another kid in the house would be great!

 _Especially since Dick's older now! He's hardly home…_

She glanced at the emotions to see that they also seemed to like the idea, although Disgust looked like she was criticizing the boy. Joy sent her a look with the other emotion rolling her eyes before replying.

"Fine he can stay as long as he gets a new look."

* * *

They watched as Jason looked at the new surroundings, with the boy looking impressed at everything that caught his eye.

"I hope he likes it." Joy stated, feeling worry hit her. Anger only gave her a look before pointing back to where Jason was flitting around the room.

"I can pretty much guarantee that he does. Look at the way he's reacting." Joy nodded, her gaze still focused on the screen. The boy walked over to where the Batcomputer was, easily sitting down in the chair and staring at the big screens as if he couldn't believe he was actually here.

"Nice place. You don't live down here do you though?" The boy asked, giving Bruce a pointed stare. They knew that the boy couldn't tell who the man behind the mask was, but it still sent a bit of apprehension through them all. Bruce hesitated as well and looked about to answer when another voice spoke up.

"He tries not to but there's only so much that will pull him away."

They glanced over to see Dick and Alfred coming from the stairs that led up to the manor. The other boy seemed to not realize that he had been talking to someone other than Bruce for a moment before it hit him that there was another person here. Jason took in the appearance of the two newcomers, mostly focusing on Alfred.

"You have a butler!?" The boy asked looking excited before flittering over to where the man was, almost as if inspecting the older man. Alfred only raised an eyebrow at Bruce while the other man shrugged.

"He was trying to steal the tires." Joy let out a small laugh at that. It almost sounded like Bruce was trying to rationalize the situation with one that didn't seem to help. Alfred only sighed before turning his attention to the younger boy, who had now walked a bit away and was looking slightly confused.

"Where'd the other kid go?" He asked, confusion on his face and Joy realized that Dick was no longer in the room. Bruce looked like he was about to answer before they heard Dick answer for them.

"Suiting up." Joy laughed at this, realizing that the older boy must have slipped away while Jason was distracted. Bruce merely sighed at this before turning his attention back to Jason.

"I thought you were looking for somewhere else to patrol?"

Despite the question that the Dark Knight had asked, Joy could tell that the man was happy that the boy was here. The fights between them made it hard for the two to interact like they used to, making Joy worried that Dick would have left for good. A moment later, Dick exited the changing room, now dressed in his Robin uniform.

"Yeah well, you brought home a stranger so I figured you could use some help out there." The older boy seemed irritated for some reason and Joy hoped that the boy wasn't still mad about the last argument that the two had had. The underlying message was clear though: _So you don't pick up any more kids like stray puppies._

Bruce only shrugged before heading over to type something in the computer, glancing back at Jason. The boy seemed to be studying Dick, as the older boy did to him. Bruce only let out a sigh before signing off and walking over to the Batmobile, readying to head out again.

"Alfred, can you watch over Jason?" The faithful butler only nodded before glancing down at the boy to see that he had moved. The emotions watched as he stood over by the costume display section of the cave. Costumes that were older models tended to be there, almost as a way to remind them that there could always be improvements made.

"One thing, if I'm staying here then I get to be Robin." Jason leaned against the glass that held the old Robin display, a smirk on his face. Joy winced at this and watched as Dick walked over, an irritated expression on his face.

 _This isn't going to go well…_

"In case you hadn't noticed kid, Batman already has a Robin." Dick stopped inches from the younger kid, standing against the railing that kept anyone from falling off the platform, his arms crossed. Jason only gave him a disinterested look before glancing back towards the display.

"It seems like you're getting too old to play dress-up." Dick seemed to bristle at this and before a fight could break out; Bruce went over and laid a hand on Dick's shoulder.

"We'll think about it." He said, casting a glance towards Dick and then Jason, with the younger boy smirking. Joy sighed, realizing that things were at the best they could get at the minute.

 _At least now Bruce might smile more…_

It was a known fact that the man seemed to be burying himself in his work more since the two had started fighting, causing the man to have little to think or smile about lately. Joy glanced back at Jason before they prepared to leave, watching as the boy walked over to Alfred and started to ask questions.

 _Maybe now he'll get the life he deserves._

* * *

 **So yeah… originally there wasn't going to be another chapter but since I got a lot of positive feedback, I decided to write this. Hopefully I got everything right in terms of characters and that you enjoyed! So today's my birthday so this is my present to all of you as well! Please let me know what you thought in a review! Have a great day!  
-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	3. The Detective

**Cylon One:** Yes the emotions are the same as the ones in the 'Inside Out' movie. Good questions and you might find this strange but, I actually forgot to think about most of the aspects that the emotions include. 0-0 The islands for one thing would be pretty tricky considering that they can change/evolve depending on what the core memories are. Cool idea with the control panel turning into a bat-shaped one, I might just try and add that in. :)

 **MiscellaneousSoup:** Thanks but I will remind you that this idea was only given to me by another author.

 **kirbymaniac2:** Glad to know! :) Hope you like this one as well!

 **TheOneAndOnly1993:** You might be right about that but you'll have to wait a bit longer. :)

 **TheJokerMan95:** Glad to know. :) Next up is Tim!

* * *

The Detective

The Emotions watched as the newest boy to join the Bat-family, as they were now all deciding to call it since it just seemed to continue to get bigger, ducked under a punch that Bruce threw. The boy, Timothy Drake, had come to them a few weeks prior under… interesting circumstances. For one thing, the Emotions hadn't really known how to act when the boy had known about Bruce's and Dick's secret identities, nor the fact that the boy wanted to be Robin.

 _I mean… Jason wanted to and that didn't turn out well…_ Joy shook her head to stop her from continuing the depressing thought. She had promised herself that she would only be positive from now on.

 _That's what he would have wanted…_

Bruce had agreed, only due to the fact that Dick had tested the boy beforehand and Alfred had also stated that this might be good for him, but that he had to be tested by the Dark Knight's standards before going out into the field. She watched as they continued their little ballad, as she had begun to call it.

Dick had had his own way of fighting due to his past, the same with Jason although his had been a mix of both of their styles. But Tim…

 _He already seems to be adapting more to Bruce's fighting style than Dick's…_

Their punches, kicks, and dodges all seemed to become more similar by the day…

 _Not that that's a bad thing._ Joy reminded herself, glancing back at the screen. Bruce hadn't gotten hurt so far and neither had Dick, so as long as Tim found a fighting style that worked for him that was fine with Joy.

She glanced down in apprehension at the panel, trying not to count down the time to patrol. Tonight would be Tim's first one…

 _Anything could go wrong…_ She glanced back at the screen, watching as Bruce as well studied the boy's fighting style. _But Bruce will be there to look after him…_

A smile made its way onto her face at the thought, knowing that it would be true. The man hardly let the younger boy out of his sight, even when he was around the manor. Of course the faithful butler would help with that task as well…

 _Everything will be fine… we'll help watch over him as well…_

* * *

 **So I've deduced that I'm really bad at writing Tim. This is also the second draft of this chapter because I originally was going to have it where Bruce and Tim were introduced, like with Dick and Jason in previous chapters. However it turned out that the more I wrote the original chapter, I made Tim act too much like Damian so I decided to change it. Please let me know what you all thought of the chapter and until the next one, have a great day!  
-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	4. The Detective: Beginning

**TheJokerMan:** Thanks for the support! This one was rather hard to write since I've never actually read when Bruce and Damian meet, only heard it mentioned by Tim in the Batman and Robin (The New 52) comic that I have.

 **Scarlet Firesong:** The next chapter is here! :)

* * *

The Detective: Beginning

Joy had been curled up in the back on the seat where they kept the manuals, glancing every now and then at the screen. This was where she spent most of her days, curled up and trying to relive happier memories. She knew that she should be helping Bruce, but every time she suggested something or recalled a memory, the man only seemed to get more upset and angry.

 _It's all cause what happened with Jason…_

She sighed at that thought, feeling sadder by the moment. It had been a dark time but things just seemed to be getting worse.

 _And I thought the fights with Dick before Jason were bad…_

Even Alfred, who had been trying his best had begun to lose faith, not that Bruce could tell. It was painfully obvious to the emotions however; they had been with the elderly man just as long as Bruce had. With the younger boy no longer around to help keep up the mood, Joy hadn't felt like participating much.

 _There just seems to be so much pain…_

* * *

"Joy!" At Sadness' outburst, Joy glanced up from the manual she was reading, curiosity filling her. She stood up a bit to get a closer view of the screen, before walking towards her friends. What she saw on the screen however confused her even more.

 _Is that…?_

Her thoughts trailed off as all the Emotions stared at the screen in shock. Dick was standing there, but that wasn't the thing that surprised them, no it was the fact that there was a younger boy standing there as well. Joy could only stare at the screen in shock, watching as Bruce seemed to be processing what he was seeing as well. She glanced around at her friends to see that they were just as equally shocked by the situation.

"Is he…?" She began to ask but then trailed off, not wanting to get her hopes up but could feel them rising all the same. She knew that Bruce had begun to care less about himself since Jason had died and this might be the thing that he needed. She raised her hand to put it on the panel, willing herself to have the strength to try again, hoping that the man would accept his happiness back but was stopped when Bruce replied on his own.

"No." The man began to walk away and all the Emotions groaned.

"I didn't even touch the panel this time…" Joy glanced over at her friend Sadness when she said this before glancing over at Anger, watching as he shrugged.

"Not me this time either."

She sighed, staring back at the screen. She knew from the way that the man had reacted that it hadn't been Disgust or Fear that had triggered the response either, but Bruce had always been able to react on his own, despite their help. She stared back at her friends before looking down at the Bat-shaped panel again.

 _He needs this…_

She steeled up her courage and put her hand on the panel, watching as it lit up a bright yellow before glancing back up at the screen. The only thing Bruce did though was stop walking away. She sighed, even though she knew it was better than nothing.

"Batman, wait." The Emotions heard Dick call from across the room before the younger man was suddenly at Bruce's side. Joy couldn't help but feel hopeful, knowing that if the older boy hadn't rejected the younger one, then there might be a chance.

Bruce gave no other response except to turn towards the younger man, waiting for what the boy wanted to tell him. All the emotions leaned forwards to catch what Dick had to say, since the man had lowered his voice into a whisper.

"Bruce, he _knows_. Plus… it might be a good thing. I mean, you have been-." All the emotions stared at the screen in confusion for a moment when Bruce ignored the rest of what Dick was going to say.

The man walked towards where the boy was observing the rest of the Batcave. Unlike Jason and Dick had been, he was standing there calmly, taking all of the sight in rather maturely.

"What's your name?" Bruce, although they could tell that the man was more in his 'Bat persona' than his playboy one, asked. The black-haired boy didn't flinch away at the tone, instead choosing to stare Batman down in the eyes, before offering the man a hand.

"Timothy Drake."

The name didn't really mean much to the Emotions, there were so many files that the man kept that it was hard to keep track of names, but Bruce apparently recognized the name.

"Drake…" Bruce looked over the boy once more, as if assessing him.

 _Come on, Bruce; just give the kid a chance! It'll be good for you!_

"What are you doing here?" Joy looked away from the screen in disappointment at the harsh tone in Bruce's voice. If he didn't take this chance then…

 _I won't allow that to happen!_

Tim stared back, not even fazed by the harsh voice, as if he knew it was all a mask.

"I know that you're Bruce Wayne." The black-haired boy pointed over to where Dick was standing, quietly conversing with Alfred, who had come down just a few short minutes after this whole thing began. "He's Dick Grayson. Actually, it's thanks to him that I found out who you were."

Bruce glared over at Dick, who waved, giving a sheepish look. Anger stepped up to the panel, a wicked smile on his face.

"Time for some anger!" Joy pushed him away from the panel, guarding it with her body so that the emotion couldn't get to it.

"No! We are going to keep this positive!" She looked over at Disgust when the girl sighed, clearly not in a good mood.

"In case you hadn't noticed _Joy_ ," She began, walking towards the control panel. "This whole thing has been the opposite of positive."

"You mean asterous?" All the emotions froze and glanced back at Sadness when she asked that, wondering what the word meant.

"Asterous?" Fear asked, cowering in the corner, as if he was afraid that Dick and Bruce would get into another fight.

"Yeah, you know that word that Dick always used to say…" The blue girl trailed off, as if thinking on something else. Joy felt a light bulb go off in her head at that, a wide smile on her face.

"Yeah…" Joy moved over towards the box full of ideas, plucking a star-shaped light bulb out and moving back towards the control panel. "That's just what we need!"

She plugged the bulb in, her gaze moving back to the screen to watch what could happen next. Apparently the Batman hadn't been guarding his thoughts and influences too well because all occupants in the room, besides Tim, broke out in smiles at what happened next.

"Asterous."

 _Yes!_

"It actually worked for once!" Joy shouted, pumping her fist in the air as she watched the others reactions, both on the inside and outside of the screen. The other Emotions stared at her in wonder.

"I can't believe that actually worked…" Anger trailed off, for once at a loss for words, and negative emotions.

"I know, right! Isn't it great?" Joy glanced over at Disgust to see a small smile on the green girl's face, as if she was holding back laughter.

"Clearly Dick thinks it is." Joy glanced back at the screen, noticing the wide smile on the younger man's face, as if he had just been given a Christmas present. The black-haired man walked over to the younger boy, who seemed overly confused, and put his hand on the kid's shoulder.

"I completely agree with you Bruce. We're keeping him."

All the Emotions let out a collective gasp at his statement, varying reasons as the cause for each different idea.

"Did he just act like we were taking in a stray puppy?" Anger asked, completely aghast at what the other man had done. Joy was hopping up and down now, repeatedly touching the panel and making it light up every few seconds, as if trying to make her happiness heard.

"I know right! It's great!" Joy laughed a bit before a sudden look passed her face making her stop and pause. "Well, I mean Tim isn't really a puppy, but the idea is cute."

"Wasn't Dick like this with Jason?" Sadness asked, looking as if she was trying to recall the memory. Disgust shook her head as she looked down at her nails.

"No, it wasn't at all like this-."

"But it was like this later on!" Joy piped in, cutting the green girl off with a smile as she stared at the screen.

Bruce was staring at the two boys, with Alfred in the background, as if assessing the whole situation. Joy put her hand down on the panel one more time, trying to see if he would finally allow happiness back into his life.

 _Please Bruce, just this once, listen to me…_

The Dark Knight sighed, as if contemplating the whole thing before finally speaking up.

"One question: is he trained?" Joy knew why the man was asking the question. No one was allowed out into the field unless they knew how to defend themselves. Dick let out a beaming smile, glancing over at the training arena.

"Alfred and I tested him already. He came make it."

The man stared at Tim once more before beginning to walk off.

"Then let's get started."

* * *

 **So I know I said that the next chapter would be Damian but I'm just having a harder time than I thought writing him right now. So as a reward for all of my readers' patience, I'm giving you all the original draft (now a prequel chapter) to how Tim came into the Bat-family. Rest assured I am still going to do Damian's chapter, I just felt bad with how long you all had to wait without me updating. Please let me know what you all thought!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	5. The Troublemaker

**Scarlet Firesong:** Glad you liked it so much! Here is the next chapter! :)

 **TheJokerMan:** Thanks for the praise! As I have said before, I can certainly try to write one but it might take some time since I do have other fanfictions to work on as well (such as a sequel to 'Unwanted Visitor'. :)

 **SONGUE:** Thanks for the suggestion! Believe it or not but you were actually the first one to recommend the movie to me. It helped a lot!

 **CainVulsore:** Interesting idea… definitely one that I'll have to look into… :)

* * *

The Troublemaker

Joy couldn't contain the excitement she felt as she looked down at the boy that was in front of Bruce.

"Aww… he's a mini version of Bruce!" She exclaimed a small sigh escaping her as she remembered what the Dark Knight had looked like as a kid. True to her word, the child in front of them really did look like a younger Bruce.

 _Even down to the angry scowl he's giving us…_ That thought caused a small frown to appear on her face before it was once again replaced with a smile. Sure he had been dropped off here by his mother and now they had to take care of him, but it was a positive aspect in Joy's book.

 _Dick doesn't get that often to visit since he started working in Blüdhaven, Jason is… not really talking to us right now, and Tim is just too much like Bruce from the social aspect of life… and then there's the girls…_

Having the biological son of Bruce in the manor had to be a positive thing, it just had to!

"I mean… worse comes to worse he's exactly like Bruce." Joy stated, slightly hoping that that wasn't completely the case. Sure he looked exactly like Bruce and he even acted like him… but at least they would know how to act around him.

 _It wouldn't be like with the other six where we didn't know what to do…_

The others in the control room groaned at her statement, besides Sadness who was staring at the screen in mild curiosity.

"Why can't we read his emotions?" Their blue-haired friend asked, confusion on her face as she stared at the boy on the screen.

True to her friend's observation, the kid's face was like a mask with little to no emotion showing through, not unlike the one that Batman normally wore…

"He's probably just trained that way. I mean, they all get that… 'look' on their face when they're in their hero personas anyways."

The four other emotions stared at her in disbelief, almost as if they couldn't believe what she was saying.

 _They know I'm right…_

"Joy…" Fear began, inching slowly towards the screen, as if afraid that the boy would attack them. "He's a _kid_ though. Last time we checked, children weren't supposed to act like that…"

A frown made its way back on her face as she stared back towards the screen, at where the boy seemed to be staring up at his father in what seemed to be boredom, showing his first emotion yet.

"I'm sure it's just a mask…" She whispered, taking a step closer to the bat-shaped control panel, laying her hand on the panel as it lit up a bright yellow. Despite the suggestion for Bruce, he wasn't the one who spoke first.

"You didn't know about me?"

"No."

None of the Emotions dared to touch the screen, instead staring at the way the two began their interaction. They would step in if needed, but other than that, it didn't seem like anything was going wrong… yet.

"So Mother has made me your responsibility?" The boy asked back, his face not showing any reaction to the answer that the man had given previously, almost as if beginning to challenge the Dark Knight to argue.

 _Which we can't allow to happen…_

"Something like that." Green-eyes suddenly flicked over to where Bruce was, almost seeming to take more a of offensive look.

"This isn't necessary. I do fine by myself." Bruce turned to look at the boy, while the Emotions tried to read on how this situation was going to play out. If there was one thing they had gotten better at over the years, it was knowing when to step in when they were needed.

"So do I. But things have changed. She thinks you'll be better off with me, for now." At that reply, the boy's eyes became calculating, if not a bit mocking.

"What do you think?"

Bruce seemed to hesitate for a moment, causing a bit of panic in Joy. If he was hesitating to say anything, even for just a fraction of a second, then…

 _This might not end so well…_

"Better than with the League of Assassin."

 _Oh no…_

Why, oh, why did Bruce have to say it like that? Even if it was true, it still didn't mean that it _had_ to be said…

Damian's eyes suddenly filled with a spark of fire, along with a hint of defensiveness.

"They taught me how to fight."

"And I take it not much else." With that, it seemed like the talk was over since the Dark Knight turned towards where he had parked the Batmobile. Pressing a button on his belt, the roof of the vehicle suddenly slid open, the direction they were supposed to take being clear.

"I'll drive." The voice that came from behind them showed little to no trace of emotion from the previous talk, as if the slate had been wiped clean.

 _No if it was Jason, then he would have continued the conversation with much more heat…_

"What?! How's a kid going to drive? And why would we even let him?!" Anger's startled voice from next to her jolted Joy out of her thoughts. She glanced back at the situation at hand, an idea suddenly forming in her head. She quickly pressed her hand against the control panel, it lighting up a bright yellow.

"Yes!" She yelled, as if the man could hear them, even though she knew that he couldn't.

"No." Joy frowned at that, putting her hand back on the panel as she did so.

"I know how." Now the kid's voice seemed a bit more emotional, less closed off.

"No." Joy groaned and Anger looked over at her in surprise.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" She turned towards him, her hand still pressing down on the panel.

"No! It would be fun!"

 _Besides, he knows how to drive… even though I've never seen him actually do it… he wouldn't just lie about it…_

The four other occupants of the room glanced behind them, over to where Fear was when he voice his question.

"And how would it be fun?"

A smile made its way onto her face as she remembered an incident from when the other Batkids were young.

"It would be just like bumper cars at the amusement park!"

Apparently no one shared her enthusiasm because they all glanced at her, either shock or confusion evident on their faces.

"What are we going to bump around on? Parked cars?" Disgust asked, her voice clearly indicating that she was totally against this idea from the start.

"Well, no-" Joy began but was cut off by Fear.

"Isn't that a safety hazard?"

"Well, yes but-." She was cut off once more by Sadness raising her hand in the air, looking really excited about something. "Yes, Sadness?"

The blue-haired girl looked back at the screen, as father and son hopped into the vehicle and the hatch began to close.

"Will it start raining if we do that?" Joy sighed, briefly bringing up a rain forecast on the screen, before dismissing it.

"No Sadness, that's not how the weather works." Her friend's excitement suddenly left her face, instead looking a bit downcast as she hung her head.

"Oh… ok…" Her friend turned back to the screen and Joy let out a sigh, focusing her attention back on the screen as well.

"Alfred?" The Dark Knight's voice suddenly sounded larger in the small space as the roof closed over their heads. The picture of their faithful butler was displayed on the screen near the steering wheel.

" _Yes, sir."_

"We're going to have company."

The butler must have been used to the way that Batman picked up protégées by now because he didn't sound the least surprised by the sentence.

" _A sleepover? Oh, goody."_ With that, they began to drive back towards the manor, their work done for tonight. Joy turned back around to face her friends, a wide smile on her face.

"See? We're going to have a sleepover! Sleepovers are fun!" When everyone gave her doubtful looks, she tried another positive outlook on the situation. "Well at least Bruce gets to go home early tonight."

At that, they all glanced back at the screen, where Bruce was splitting his view between observing the small boy beside him and the road ahead. If Damian was anything like his father, which they were all pretty sure by now that he might be _exactly_ like his father; he would be analyzing the situation as well. If anything though, the child just looked bored.

"With this kid, I doubt it'll be anything near fun." Anger's reply caused Joy to leave out another sigh.

 _Why can't things be simple for once…?_

* * *

 **So, this is finally out, after I got to sit down today and write the rest of it. Thanks for all the patience you all have given me in getting this out! It really helped! I know I could have gone onto the whole "Damian inspects the cave and meets Alfred" part of the backstory, but I figured I'd leave that for another time. :) So 'The Least' is officially over, but that doesn't mean that I'm done writing with the Emotions and Batfamily! Thanks to CainVulsore I now have the idea (and hopefully permission) to write about the Batgirls! This might take a lot of researching on the girls' backstories and personalities, but I hope to do the characters justice! The title will be 'Reacting to Girls' or at least for now it will be (because we all know that girls are** _ **way**_ **different than boys :)). Then after that gets done, I'll have the sequel to the both of them, with little one-shots with all the characters together! So I'm far from done with the archive. Please let me know your thoughts on all this (not just the chapters but the next installment as well)! Can't wait to see you all in the next fanfiction but until then, have a great week!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
